One Week in Paris Changes Everything
by SarahGibbs345
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs go to Paris for one week to pick up a prisoner.
1. chapter 1

Ziva sat at her desk looking at the people around her while waiting for Gibbs to get back from the Directors office. Tony sat at his desk reading a magazine. Tim was working on his computer and Abby was sitting in a chair beside him. It was 3 o clock in the afternoon and the bull pen was almost full . Soon Ziva's cell rang, the caller ID said Gibbs. Ziva answered it then hung up and started walking up the stairs. She didn't look at anyone else and walked straight up the stairs. On her way up the stairs Tony threw a paper ball in Ziva's direction and she caught it and threw it straight back at him. In the last week him and Ziva had argued and fought so much they had been banned from sparing together. Gibbs refused to leave them together so they wouldn't hurt each other. Once Ziva made it to the top of the stairs she paused and looked down at everyone else and then walked into the Directors office.

Inside Jenny was sitting behind her desk and Gibbs was standing drinking a cup of coffee. Ziva stepped inside and closed the door. Ziver you and me are going to Paris to pick up one of La Grenouille's contacts , said Gibbs. While Gibbs was speaking Jenny handed Ziva a file and Ziva opened it. All that was inside was hotel reservations for 1 week and some information about what they were to do in Paris. Ziva did notice one thing. There was only one room on the reservations with one queen sized bed. This would be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva walked out of the Directors office and down the stairs to the bull pen to grab her gear and leave. The director had given her the day off to pack and get ready to leave. Gibbs would pick her up at 8 to go to the airport. Ziva walked into the elevator and saw Gibbs was inside. Neither of them spoke as they rode down. Once the doors opened Ziva started to walk towards her car but a hand on her arm stopped her. Gibbs had grabbed her arm and stopped her. Ziva turned around and looked straight into Gibbs eyes. Gibbs was flustered he didn't know why he grabbed Ziva's arm but to catch himself he said, I'll pick you up at 0200 hours to go to the airport. Ziva nodded and turned around and walked to her car. Gibbs got in his car and started it up once Ziva was gone. Gibbs drove to Starbucks and hot a coffee before going to his house. Once inside he opened up the file Jenny gave him and looked at the papers inside. The hotel reservations caught Gibbs eye, one room with 1 bed. Gibbs might as well be dead after sharing a bed with Ziva for a week.

Ziva walked into her apartment and dropped her bag on her couch and lay her gun and badge on the coffee table. Ziva walked into her kitchen and turned on her kettle and got a mug out of the cabinet. She set the mug beside the range and pulled out a bag of herbal tea. Soon her tea was made and she took her mug and went into her bed room. She set the mug on the nightstand and opened up her closet.

Soon she had her bag packed and was sitting at her kitchen table with a plate of chicken and wild rice and a bottle of beer. After eating and washing her dishes she walked back in her bedroom and took a shower. After getting dressed in cargo pants and a plain navy blue shirt with combat boots Ziva pulled her hair back into a tight French braid. It was 3 o clock in the afternoon Ziva still had 5 hours until Gibbs would come and get her to go to Paris.

While waiting for 8 to come she decided to clean her apartment from top to bottom. I took her 3 hours to clean her apartment from top to bottom. It was 6 in the evening so Zivs fixed herself a dinner of shrimp stir fry and a mug of herbal tea. At 7 Ziva had everything ready her bags in the hall by the door, everything was turned off but the TV. Ziva was watching a movie Tony told her to watch. But she wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Finally Ziva heard a knockon the door and she turned the TV off and grabbed her gun off the table and her badge then picked up her gear bag and her bag of clothes and opened the door. Gibbs was standing on the othwr side and took Ziva's bag from her while Ziva shut and locked her door then she turned around and Gibbs started towards the stairs and then disappeared down the steps. Ziva followed him out and put her bag in the back seat of the charger. A comfortable silence filled the car as Gibbs made his way to Dulles airport. Soon they were on a military cargo plane headed to Paris. Gibbs opened up a sniper magazine abd started reading sp Ziva pulled out her book, To Kill a Mockingbird in Hebrew.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating in a long time but I hope to finish this in the next month or so.

ZIBBS-ZIBBS-ZIBBS-ZIBBS

It was 10:30 in the morning when they made it to Paris. They got in the rented car and Ziva drove them to there hotel. After checking in they walked up to the second floor to room 287 and Ziva opened the door and they walked in the room and Ziva walked over to the bed and laid down. Gibbs closed the door to the hotel room and lay his and Ziva's stuff on the coffee table then sat down on a chair.

Ziva soon fell asleep and was snoring like a drunken sailor with emphysema. Gibbs knew better than to wake Ziva up but she was laying sideways and on the edge of the bed. He walked up to where Ziva's head was and said loudly, Ziva wake up. In her sleep Ziva said,lo then she rolled over closer to the edge of the bed. Gibbs saw the she wss dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Gibbs picked her up and moved her to the middle of the bed knowing the consequences if Ziva chose to awake.Luckily Ziva stayed asleep during the whole time Gibbs was near her.

Gibbs decided to leave Ziva alone sleeping in the middle of the bed and he started to walk back to the couch beside of the coffee table. Suddenly as he was turning around he felt a hand touch the back of his thigh for a milisecond then drop onto the bed. Slowly Gibbs turned around and saw Ziva was still asleep but her arm was outstreached to him.

Ignoring it Gibbs turned back away from the bed and walked over to the couch and he layed down and turned away from Ziva. But Gibbs was unable to fall asleep and as he layed there thinking about what Ziva had done and if she had known she had done anything.

On the other side of the room unaware that Gibbs was awake Ziva was laying very still in the middle of the bed scolding herself for reaching out to him after he had moved her to the middle of the bed.

ZIBBS-ZIBBS-ZIBBS-ZIBBS

More to come soon hopefuly


End file.
